endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Marksmen Strelki
Marksmen Strelki Back in the Great Patriotic War/World War II, the only nation that had systematic sniper training was the Soviet Union. And that did them a great deal of good: one of named Vasily Zaytsev took out 225 targets in the Battle for Stalingrad, smashing the morale of the Axis. Now, the Imperium continues this marksmanship tradition, but now, they want to add some serious firepower to take out not only infantry, but also vehicles. Note a difference between Russian Marksmen Strelki and other sniper units: Marksmen Strelki are trained to support friendly troops instead of acting on their own. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *Spotter *Sniper *Sentry Sensory Marksmen Strelki rely on their eyes and ears. The Spotter gets a tripod-mounted high-powered set of binoculars. Upgrades Spotter Scope Gives Marksmen Strelki a proper high-powered 20x to 60x magnification telescope. Vastly improves spotting and targeting capabilities. Armament AK-205 (3) A development of the AK-12, the AK-205 is the new standard issue of the Russian armed forces. On first inspection, it looks like yet another iteration of the AK-74M. But a closer look reveals an optics rail, an adjustable stock, an ambidextrous safety/fire selector, and an under-barrel rail as well. It is constructed out of high-strength plastic and steel. Firing the classic 7.62mm x39mm round from a 30-round magazine, the weapon packs a considerable kinetic punch. And it does that without losing any bit of durability. Marksmen Strelki commonly attach 1.5x magnification scopes to their AKs. OSV-96 (1) Developed before the GNC, the OSV-96 is an effective semi-automatic anti-material rifle. Chambered with 5 rounds of 12.7mm x108mm and equipped with a durable 4x to 12x magnification telescope, the OSV-96 can effectively engage both infantry and light vehicles up to 1000m away. The weapon folds in half in between the barrel/chamber and receiver compartments to shorten its length for ease of transportation. Equips the sniper. Field Defenses The following are field defenses that Marksmen Strelki are able to construct on their own. *Infantry Emplacement—a small 1.5m deep cross-shaped pit complete with a grenade sump to minimize frag damage. Has enough space to squeeze in a single 4-man squad of infantry— Shock Strelki nor Spetsnaz need not apply. Can be upgraded to obtain camouflage netting and timber/ steel reinforcement. Upgrades OSV-102 (1) The OSV-102 is a newly designed heavy anti-material rifle, often referred to as the revival of the anti-tank rifle. Since most vehicles other than utility vehicles are more heavily armored enough to survive 12.7mm rounds, the Imperium created a new “inflated” version of the weapon. The OSV-102, while retaining the same layout, fires a larger 14.5mm x114mm AP-I round, allowing it to penetrate twice as much RHAe. Replaces the OSV-96. BS-88 The BS-88 is the Imperium's own SLAP ammunition. Taking the 12.7mm's 48.5g tungsten carbide bullet, a plastic sabot is attached, allowing it to fit in the place of a larger 14.5mm's 64.4g bullet. This vastly increases muzzle velocity, doubling armor penetration. Protection Marksmen Strelki wear Vetrovka ballistic vests. Consisting of SVM fibers (the Russian equivalent of Kevlar), they can resist pistol ammunition and shrapnel. Their helmets are of solid steel construction, able to resist shrapnel and serve as improvised pots. They also have a full CBRN suit available for them to use. Marksmen Strelki also receive fieldcraft training. Upgrades Ceramic Inserts To improve armor protection to rifle-grade, Vetrovka vests can get specially designed ceramic inserts. Composed of three silicon carbide plates with impact-absorbing gel in between them, the ceramic inserts can allow the Vetrovka vests to resist 7.62mm x51mm rounds. Ghille Suit To turn Marksmen Strelki from long-distance fire support to a full-blown reconnaissance unit, they can get hand-crafted Ghille suits and survival kits. Mobility Marksmen Strelki march on their feet. The Imperium's high level of mechanization results in widespread transportation. Upgrades None. Last Edited: John Pan (talk) 05:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts